Donde Todo Comenzó
Donde Todo Comenzó '''es el último episodio de la quinta temporada de la serie de Sergiodelbetis, El Asesino Perfecto, y el quincuagésimo episodio de la serie en general. Fue estrenado el 6 de octubre de 2017, y abarca el despertar de CJ del coma, en donde se descubre que las temporadas 4 y 5 fueron solo un sueño de CJ al haber estado en coma por el disparo que recibió de Smith en el último episodio de la tercera temporada "El Acabose de Los Tiempos", y se descubre que la mayoría de personajes que supuestamente murieron en la cuarta y a lo largo de la quinta temporada estaban vivos en el mundo real, como Kevin Ryman, Ezequiel Hidalgo, Valeriy, Secuaz De Smith etc. También en este episodio se confirma la muerte del Big Bad de la tercera y quinta temporada, Mike Smith, y la existencia de varios personajes que CJ soñó como Natalia López, Cindy Lennox, Valeriy y Kevin Ryman. Sinopsis El Episodio comienza con Jessica diciendo a CJ y a Sergio que no es momento de separarse, y que ahora deberían estar mas unidos que nunca, pero Sergio le niega eso, ya que el "se mantenía firme en su decisión", pero CJ le pide que use la lógica, pues si el Dr. Smith llegaba a su fábrica y expandía el virus a nivel mundial, escapar del país sería en vano, Sergio sólo le vuelve a decir que ellos no son nadie, y que deberían llamar al ejército para que ellos se encarguen, CJ se enfurece y le dice a Sergio que porque no lo entiende, y Sergio también le contesta furiosamente que el que parece que no lo entendía era el, y que acaso no se daba cuenta de los amigos que perdieron, y le recuerda a todos sus amigos que cayeron; Aurelio, Juanma, Iván, Kevin, Ezequiel, Jorge, Celia, al Comisario Ernesto, Valeriy, y por último a Toni. Por esta razón Sergio piensa que si van a por el Dr. Smith todos se estarían arriesgando a morir, y le dice a CJ si no le importa que Smith mate a sangre fría a sus amigos, y CJ responde que el honrara la muerte de todos sus amigos, y que cumplirá una promesa, y le recuerda a Sergio que Ezequiel antes de morir le prometió que le daría su merecido al Dr. al escuchar eso, Sergio le dice que respeta su camino, pero que el no lo seguirá, ahí es donde Sergio le dice al grupo que tomen con quien irán, y los que acompañan a CJ son su amigo de toda la vida Juan, su novia Jessica, y el agente que quiere vengarse de Smith, Castellanos, y los que se van con Sergio para marcharse al Área 69, son Álvaro, Cindy y Natalia, que esta es obligada, ya que ella quería ir con CJ, pero CJ le dijo que se enfrentarían a alguien muy peligroso, y que no se preocupara, que se reuniría con ella mas adelante, ahí entonces el grupo se disuelve, y cada quien toma su camino. La escena pasa a Sergio y a los que lo acompañaron, debido a que Álvaro tenía ganas de orinar, y se ve a Sergio arrepentido, pues su hermano Toni le había recomendado irse al Área 69 y acabar con esa pesadilla, pero no le hizo caso y Toni al final falleció. Álvaro termina la micción, y vuelve con los demás para partir. De vuelta con CJ y los demás, ya han llegado a la fábrica. CJ se asoma a ver si hay algún peligro, y ve a dos militares conversando. CJ dice que irá a charlar con ellos para intentar convencerlos, pero Jessica le dice que no sea loco ya que pueden dispararle, pero él le contesta que confíe en su palabra, además, Castellanos lo estará cubriendo. El militar le está hablando al general, feliz porque por fin obtendrán una cura, el militar ve a CJ y le apunta con su M4, diciéndole que no se mueva, CJ empieza a charlar con ellos, pero el general, que también fue manipulado por Smith piensa al igual que los anteriores que él es el supuesto mercenario que va a acabar con el "científico del gobierno", aunque CJ le pregunta cómo es que un supuesto científico del gobierno no estará sin su equipo científico (con otros científicos más), esto comienza a convencer a los militares, y CJ le dice quién es el "científico" en verdad: Mike Smith, el causante de todo el desastre, entonces el general propone unir fuerzas para acabar con Smith, pero, un disparo directo a la cabeza del militar acaba con él, y el siguiente es el general, CJ ve al atacante, y observa que es un clon de Smith. CJ se pone a cubierto y Juan, Jessica y Castellanos se unen a la acción, más clones vienen y empiezan otro tiroteo como muchos de los que han tenido. Se lamentan ya que Smith usó la máquina clonadora, pero CJ olvida y eso y ordena acabar con todos para llegar hasta él. Afortunadamente, los pocos que están batallando logran acabar con muchos clones, sin embargo, cada vez que asesinan a varios clones, llegan más, y el equipo no tiene mucha munición. CJ pide aguantar y da esperanza al equipo de que pueden conseguirlo, sin embargo, Smith dice "yo creo que no" y rodea al equipo con tres clones que lo cubren. CJ maldice la situación, y Smith dice que bajen las armas si no quieren ser ejecutados, todos obedecen, pero Castellanos dice en su mente que no pueden rendirse, por lo que saca su M4, pero un clon reacciona rápido disparándole en el abdomen, cayendo herido al suelo. Jessica, al ver que no puede estar sin sus secuaces, lo llama cobarde, esta palabra le hace recordar a Smith Sergio y pregunta por él, pero CJ responde que cada quien hace lo que quiere y no merecía perder el tiempo con alguien tan despreciable como él, Smith se lamenta que no esté allí, alegando que él sería el primero en ser asesinado. Smith le dice a CJ si "sería una pena que sus amigos sean asesinados", pero CJ hace caso omiso a su amenaza y le dice que acabará con él, Smith lo ignora y pide "manos a la obra". Para su mala suerte, un disparo lejano mata a sus dos secuaces, y al tercero le dispara en una pierna dejándolo debilitado. Por último, la persona le dispara a Smith en el hombro, y el clon herido le grita que se retire, Smith cobardemente se va de la zona y CJ mata al clon herido a golpes, e intenta taponarle la herida de bala a Castellanos. La persona que disparó, era nada más y nada menos que Sergio, misteriosamente volvió, junto a Álvaro. Álvaro cogió la M4 del moribundo Castellanos, y se retomó el tiroteo, CJ pregunta dónde están Natalia y Cindy, Álvaro le responde que en la autocaravana, pero le dice que se despreocupe y empiece a reventar cabezas. Comienzan a tener más ventaja en la pelea, ya que Sergio volvió con su personalidad de "una puta cabra" como dice Juan, y eran más miembros. Vuelven a tener ventaja nuevamente en la pelea, acabando con muchísimos clones más. Lamentablemente, poco después un clon se entera de que Natalia y Cindy están en la autocaravana, por lo que sale de la fábrica a por ellas para tomarlas de rehén, Jessica recibe un disparo en el abdómen, a Álvaro se le acaba la munición, y CJ no tiene tiempo para pelear con Jessica así, por lo que los únicos en pie son Juan y Sergio, este último se molesta y dice que acabará con todos aún así tenga que hacerlo él solo, su ira crece y empieza a matar a todos, pero una voz le dice que no está solo. Sergio voltea a ver quién dijo eso, y al voltear ve que es Valeriy, peleando, luego aparecen Toni junto a Juanma e Iván, diciéndole a Sergio que se levante y comience a luchar, Sergio les dice por qué están allí, ya que ellos murieron, pero no recibe respuesta y los fantasmas de sus amigos siguen batallando. Sergio se da cuenta de que es una alucinación y luego se desploma al suelo, el único que queda en pie es Juan... hasta que Smith a lo lejos dice "se acabó" CJ se levanta y ve que tiene de rehén a Cindy y a Natalia, por lo que Smith ordena a los clones llevarlos a la parte trasera de la fábrica. Atrás de la fábrica, todos están frente a Smith, rodeados de clones armados, y con Castellanos y Jessica heridos. Ya que todos los clones están armados y el equipo no puede hacer nada, Smith aprovecha para fanfarronear un poco sobre sus brillantes ideas haciendo las trampas a los demás y su mente maestra, y se burla del intento fallido de intentar acabar con él, culpando al detective ya que los demás se vieron involucrados, pero CJ le responde que no hubiera dejado nunca que se saliera con la suya luego de todo el daño que causó, aunque Smith le responda que no al parecer, no le salió muy bien. El Equipo permanece en silencio, Castellanos muere por su hermorragia, y varios miembros como Jessica y Álvaro dicen que si va a seguir hablando cháchara, que los asesinaran de una vez, pero Smith les da una oportunidad de vivir... CJ se sorprende, y el plan de Smith es que si derrotan a un Ciego desarmados en el recinto atrás de ellos, los dejarán encerrados en la fábrica mientras él escapa de San Andreas, aunque es una oportunidad, los del equipo no se entusiasman mucho ya que al tratarse de un Ciego, es equivalente a morir fácilmente. CJ no tiene opción y decide ser él quien se enfrentará al Ciego, pero Smith olvidó mencionarlo y es que, hay una regla y tres intentos, CJ tiene que "sacrificar" a dos de sus compañeros, y la regla es que él es el último en pasar, CJ llama loco a Smith y se niega rotundamente, por lo que entonces, Smith le habla a un clon: "adelante", y un clon dispara directo a la cabeza de Álvaro, matándolo. El Equipo queda anonadado, sobretodo Sergio. Smith le dice a CJ que se de prisa si no quiere ver morir a alguien más, por lo que los nervios de CJ aumentan y empieza a pensar, ya que mandarlo allí sería equivalente a matar al elegido. No elige a nadie si no que, Sergio se ofrece para ser el primero, CJ le dice que no puede permitirlo, y Cindy le suplica que no lo haga, pero como no hay opción Sergio es el que se enfrentará al Ciego. Un clon saca al Ciego y empuja a Sergio al recinto; luego cierra con candado la puerta. Sergio tiene enfrente al Ciego y comienza a pensar, de forma calmada, sin embargo, accidentalmente pisa una botella de vidrio que rompe, por lo que el Ciego escuchó el sonido y va corriendo a Sergio, afortunadamente, lo esquiva. Sergio comienza a escapar de todos los ataques del Ciego, que serían la causa perfecta de su muerte, Juan le empieza a gritar diciéndole a las direcciones que esquive, pero un Ciego lo manda a callar. Sergio se da cuenta de que había una botella al lado de la que pisó, por lo que la coje y la usa para defenderse, dando varios botellazos al Ciego. Como le hizo daño y lo está haciendo bien, dio un poco de esperanza al equipo, y Smith queda impresionado. La brutal pelea todavía continúa, Sergio baja la guardia y el Ciego lo hace chocar contra la reja, pero Sergio detiene sus brazos y lo golpea en la cara, tumbándolo. Sergio se sube a un contenedor de basura, y cuando el Ciego se levanta del golpe va corriendo hacia él, Sergio da una patada en la cara del Ciego y lo tumba nuevamente, Sergio baja del contenedor y se pone en posición de pelea, yendo otra vez contra el Ciego, pero Sergio volvió a bajar la guardia y el Ciego al levantarse rápidamente da un zarpazo a la cara de Sergio, este se lo devuelve con un puñetazo y lo vuelve a tumbar, pero por este golpe Sergio queda muy debilitado y se desploma al suelo, diciendo que no puede más. El Ciego se está levantando, y CJ le grita que siga luchando, pero la respuesta de Sergio es que CJ lo salve a todos, y antes de morir le declara sus sentimientos a Cindy, posteriormente el Ciego se le tumba a Sergio y empieza a darle zarpazos desfigurándole el rostro, matándolo lentamente, Cindy ve esto y rompe en llanto, y el grupo queda perplejo, luego el Ciego se lo empieza a comer. Smith anuncia que es hora del segundo intento, por lo que Juan se ofrece, pero CJ dice que no puede permitirlo, suplicándole a Smith que parara con esta locura, Smith hace caso omiso a CJ y Juan le intenta convencer, diciendo que un Ciego de pacotilla no podrá con él. El clon abre la puerta y Juan entra al recinto, observa el cadáver del brutalmente asesinado Sergio, y voltea a ver al Ciego. Juan dice en su mente que como el Ciego no puede ver, si no se mueve no podrá hacer nada. Smith le dice que esos sucios trucos no funcionarán, y manda a un clon a golpear la reja para que haga ruido y el Ciego vaya a por Juan, Juan insulta al clon, y el Ciego corre para matar a Juan. Juan lo único que hace en la batalla es correr por todo el recinto del Ciego, aunque no aguanta mucho y dice que necesita un plan de molde urgentemente, CJ empieza a ponerse nervioso, pero Jessica se levanta, diciendo que no permitirá que más personas mueran. Jessica golpea a un clon y le quita un cuchillo, luego se lo lanza a Juan. Juan coje el cuchillo y acuchilla al Ciego en la cara, haciéndole daño. Después el Ciego va con gran velocidad hacia Juan, tumbándosele encima, pero Juan actúa rápidamente y le clava el cuchillo al Ciego en el cuello, matándolo; Juan dice que tampoco fue la gran cosa. Como Juan mató al Ciego, CJ le dice a Smith que cumpla su palabra, pero Smith le dice que malinterpretó cómo eran las cosas, ya que Smith había dicho que el "juego" era desarmado, por la infracción, Smith ordena a un clon matar a Jessica. Luego, Smith le dice a Juan si está preparado, por lo que el clon suelta esta vez a dos Ciegos, CJ le dice que eso es injusto, pero Smith le dice que tiene un cuchillo, aunque esto no servirá de nada. CJ grita a Juan que salga de ahí, pero Juan no puede hacer nada y les dice sus últimas palabras a CJ "Hasta siempre, negro", luego los Ciegos comienzan a asesinar brutalmente a Juan. Lo que quería Smith desde un principio era hacer sufrir a CJ, por lo que le pregunta si se dio cuenta, ya que mató lentamente a todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Iba a darle una última oportunidad al equipo, pero por las trampas, decide que los matará a todos. Smith pregunta a CJ si dirá unas últimas palabras, CJ responde afirmativamente, y es que su último deseo es que deje vivas a Cindy y a Natalia, ya que ellas no tienen nada que ver, porque su objetivo de siempre fue acabar con él, por lo que le suplica que las deje vivir, Natalia le dice a CJ que no suplique por ellas, él hizo su deber de estar con ella siempre, además, ella tendrá la oportunidad de reunirse con su padre. La voz de la infante le hace recordar a Smith su familia, por lo que Smith acepta y las dejará vivir, pero no si vuelven a interferir en sus asuntos, no volverá a ser tan amable, CJ le agradece a Smith, y los clones preguntan si ya lo ejecutarán, pero Smith responde que lo matará él mismo, no sin antes decirle que fue un digno rival. Smith saca su 9mm, y antes de disparar le dice "hasta nunca, detective" luego aprieta el gatillo. Luego de esto la pantalla se queda unos segundos en negro, después suena un dispositivo de ritmo cardiaco. La persona está abriendo los ojos, y al frente suyo está Jessica, la voz de Jessica suena de forma ecóica, y empieza a gritar diciendo que le ha visto abrir los ojos, por lo que le pide a Juan, que también se alertó, llamar al Doctor. El paciente finalmente abre los ojos, y es CJ, que ve que a su alrededor a todos sus amigos, vivos: Juan, Sergio, Ernesto, Jessica, Toni, Iván, Juanma, Álvaro y Jorge, junto con el Dr. Torres y otra doctora. CJ pregunta qué están haciendo todos vivos allí, ya que habían muerto, los demás notan que CJ no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó, y este pregunta por los zombies, aunque en realidad, Sergio le dice que todo lo que vivió de ese "apocalipsis zombie" fue mientras estaba en coma, ya que llevaba 4 semanas en coma en el hospital, ellos le dicen que cuando el Doctor le disparó en la fábrica en el abdomen, quedó en coma, CJ pregunta por Smith, Ezequiel y los clones, Jessica le dice que Smith está muerto y Ezequiel y los clones están en prisión. Sergio opta por refrescarle la memoria, haciendo un flashback: Después de que CJ diera su discurso, intentando que Smith y los clones se rindan, Smith disparó a CJ, pero antes de que inyectara las células de la inmortalidad a los clones, Ezequiel tomó el arma de CJ y disparó a Smith, matándolo e instando a los clones bajar las armas. CJ se sorprendió por el hecho de que Ezequiel los haya ayudado, pero Sergio piensa que más que una ayuda todo fue por la ira de Ezequiel al ser utilizado por Smith. CJ nota que Jorge también lo fue a visitar, luego de tanto tiempo sin verlos. El Dr. Torres pide a los demás que se retiren de la habitación, ya que mucha gente lo podía estresar, por lo que todos dejan a CJ solo con Juan y Jessica. Juan pide a CJ contarle ese sueño de zombies, ya que le encantan, y más si ellos eran los protagonistas, pero CJ le dice que se lo contará luego de recuperarse. La escena pasa a la mansión de Sergio, este está hablando por teléfono con uno de sus amigos, hablándole sobre ir a un bar nuevo que han abierto. Toni está llegando con un viejo amigo de Sergio, Sergio cuelga su teléfono y ve que se trata de Valeriy, feliz por el gran tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Ya que Valeriy está de vacaciones, ha decidido ir a verlos a todos, Sergio piensa que llegó en el momento justo ya que estaban apunto de ir a un bar, Valeriy acepta, ya que la pandilla volvería a estar completa. En la comisaría de Los Santos, se encuentra Castellanos en su ordenador viendo un gameplay de Sergiodelbetis, y López está trabajando, pero luego viene su hija, Natalia López a visitarle. Ernesto está en su despacho trabajando en su ordenador, pero luego escucha la música gánster acercándose, y ve que es Castellanos. Ernesto le pregunta porqué siempre entra con su "entrada triunfal" a su despacho, pero Castellanos alega que no puede perder su swag. Castellanos fue a su despacho a informarle que tenía visita. Ernesto sale a ver de quién se trata, y ve a varios agentes con un uniforme extraño, Ernesto pregunta por qué la visita, el jefe responde que se llama Kevin Ryman, y que los de detrás eran sus hombres, son del R.P.D. una unidad especial del cuerpo de policía de Liberty City, la causa de la visita es porque tienen una misión importante en Los Santos, pero antes de cumplirla, querían visitar la comisaría de Los Santos, y Ernesto acepta ya que tiene mucho que enseñarles. De vuelta con la pandilla de Sergio, ya están reunidos en el bar. Hablan sobre los viejos tiempos y sobre las cosas extrañas que le suceden a Valeriy en el ejército. Toni comenta que ya tiene hambre, el que va a ordenar la comida es Sergio y se acerca a la barra, y mas que pedir la comida se entretiene hablando con la camarera, Cindy Lennox. Ella dice que es nueva en la ciudad, viene de San Fierro, por lo que Sergio se ofrece para enseñarle Los Santos, sus amigos le dicen que no se entretenga y pida ya la comida, pero Sergio torpemente responde que hay que ser amable con otras personas, pero finalmente, empieza a ordenar. Ya al atardecer, están nuestros protagonistas, CJ y Juan, en el monte chilliad, al frente de la prisión de máxima seguridad donde está Ezequiel. Al entrar en la prisión Juan se sorprende por la gigantesca estructura de la prisión y comenta el mal rollo que le causa. El policía que vigila la puerta le dice que en las noches es peor, ya que supuestamente se escuchan gritos del primer prisionero, que está buscando venganza, Juan queda congelado, pero luego el policía le dice que es broma; Juan lo insulta. CJ está hablando con otro vigilante, diciédole que tienen permiso de Ernesto Martínez para visitar al prisionero #714: Ezequiel. CJ va a su celda y allí está Ezequiel, recostado en la pared, Ezequiel escucha su voz y se sorprende, ya que pensó que había muerto en la fábrica. Ezequiel comienza a preguntarle por qué lo visita, ya que pierde su tiempo hablando con un asesino, aunque hasta a CJ le parezca extraño, pasa por su celda a darle las gracias, debido a que como asesinó a Smith, evitó que ambos bandos se tirotearan entre sí, y detuvo toda la catástrofe, aunque es verdad que intervino lo dicho por CJ, Ezequiel le dijo que no se confundiera, ya que no lo hizo por el detective ni por ningún otro, sino porque Smith lo había utilizado y el disparo fue por venganza personal, pero aunque Ezequiel diga esto, CJ le dice que no opuso resistencia cuando la policía lo arrestó, y Ezequiel responde que su discurso lo dejó confuso y aturdido, y CJ dice que sigue afirmando lo que dijo allí, que todos podían cambiar. Ezequiel pierde la calma y grita a los detectives que se largaran, por lo que CJ accede, pero antes de marcharse completamente, Ezequiel se alegra de que este vivo, ya que así podrá enfrentarse a él en otra ocasión, pero aunque CJ le diga que será difícil escapar de dicha prisión, Ezequiel le asegura que se volverán a ver. Fuera de la prisión, Juan le pregunta a CJ qué van a hacer ahora, debido a que las mayores amenazas de Los Santos como Smith, que está muerto, y Ezequiel y los clones están retenidos, CJ le responde que es hora de volver a su trabajo, y seguir reduciendo la delincuencia y detener a los criminales venideros, Juan se inspira y dice que son "la leche" y que no habrá más misterio o caso que se les resista. Suben al auto, y se van rumbo a casa de CJ, con este diciendo que ellos han elegido la vida del detective, y es el camino que siempre recorrerán. Posteriormente comienzan los créditos. En la escena post-créditos, se repite la escena donde Juan se inspira y donde CJ y Juan se dirigen a casa, pero en uno de los árboles del monte, está escondida una mujer, que dice "¿Así que no habrá más misterios, eh?" Luego de estas palabras, concluye definitivamente el episodio junto con la temporada. Personajes Protagonistas * Carl Johnson * Juan Moreno * Sergiodelbetis * Jessica Connor * Mike Smith * Ezequiel Hidalgo * Ernesto Martínez Co-Protagonistas * Álvaro * Natalia López * Cindy Lennox * Castellanos * Tonisevillista7 * Iván * Juanma * Valeriy * Antonio López * Kevin Ryman * Jorge Secundarios * Dr. Torres * Clones * Secuaz De Smith * Militares * Guardias de la prisión de máxima seguridad * Hombres de Ernesto Martínez * Hombres de Kevin Ryman Muertos * Militar Moribundo, desangrado a causa de un disparo de rifle por parte de Castellanos. * Militar, disparo a la cabeza por un clon con cadena. * General, disparo a la cabeza por un clon con cadena. * Clon con cadena, disparo a la cabeza por Castellanos. * Clon con ropa roja ensangrentada, disparo a la cabeza por Juan Moreno. * Clon similar a Ezequiel, disparo a la cabeza por CJ. * Clon con abrigo azul, disparo a la cabeza por CJ. * Clon con guantes, disparo a la cabeza con rifle por Sergiodelbetis. * Clon con abrigo azul, disparo a la cabeza con rifle por Sergiodelbetis. * Clon con cadena, disparo a la pierna con rifle por Sergiodelbetis y rematado de un puñetazo por CJ. * Clon con escopeta, disparo a la cabeza por Álvaro. * Clon gordo, disparo al torso por Sergiodelbetis. * Segundo clon gordo, disparo a la cabeza por Sergiodelbetis. * Clon con guantes, disparo a la cabeza por Sergiodelbetis. * Castellanos, desangrado por un disparo de un clon en el tiroteo. * Álvaro, disparo a la cabeza por un clon por orden de Smith. * Sergiodelbetis, desfigurado por un ciego. * Jessica, disparo a la cabeza por un clon por orden Smith al hacer trampa dándole un cuchillo a Juan Moreno. * Juan Moreno, desfigurado por dos ciegos. * Carl Johnson, ejecutado por Smith. * Mike Smith, se confirma su muerte al despertar CJ del coma. Título El título "Donde Todo Comenzó" hace referencia en donde comenzó el coma de CJ en la fábrica de Smith, cuando Smith le disparó después de dar su discurso alentador. Música * -Katawa Shoujo OST - Moment of Decision (0:00 - 5:57) * -Resident Evil 6 OST - Edonian Streets II (5:58 - 7:18) * -The Walking Dead OST - The Mercy Of The Living (7:19 - 8:28) (38:22 - 38:54) * -The Binding of Isaac Antibirth OST - Innocence Mangled (8:29 - 10:16) * -Resident Evil 6 OST - Chris - Countdown And Take Cover (10:17 - 13:26) * -Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies OST - Simon Blackquill ~ Distorted Swordsmanship (13:27 - 14:47) * -Pirates of the Caribbean - Epic Orchestral Cover (14:48 - 16:48) * -Inazuma Eleven OST - Holy Ground (16:49 - 19:31) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - The Trial of the Great Witch (19:32 - 24:52) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Reminiscing ~ The Legendary Fire (24:53 - 26:33) (29:19 - 29:36) (31:56 - 33:18) * -The Binding of Isaac Antibirth OST - Gloria Filio (26:34 - 28:11) * -Professor Layton & The Miracle Mask - Grief (28:12 - 29:18) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Premonition ~ The Two Step Turnabout (29:37 - 30:07) * -Pirates of The Caribbean - At Worlds End Game Music ~ Mix 1 (30:08 - 31:55) * -The Walking Dead OST - Daryl's Sorrow (33:19 - 34:10) * -Katawa Shoujo OST - Painful History (34:11 - 35:52) * -Phoenix Wright Justice For All OST - Courtroom Lounge ~ Another Overture (37:02 - 38:21) (38:55 - 40:57) * -Katawa Shoujo OST - Afternoon (40:59 - 41:51) * -Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies OST - Courtroom Lobby ~ Prelude to the Future (41:52 - 44:11) * -Ice Cube - Why we thugs (43:00 - 43:09) * -Katawa Shoujo OST - Ah Eh I Oh You (44:12 - 46:00) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Courtroom Lounge ~ Opening Prelude (46:01 - 46:37) * -Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies OST - Investigation ~ Examination (46:38 - 49:57) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - The Final Witness (49:58 - 50:36) * -Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies OST - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 (50:38 - 52:12) Frases * '''Castellanos: ''(al ser rodeado por Smith y varios Clones) No joder, no podemos rendirnos aquí!. * '''Clon: '(dispara a castellanos). * Juan: 'Hostia puta castellanos! * '''Smith: '''Veis lo que le pasa al que intenta hacerse el héroe? * '''Jessica: '¡Eres un cobarde! * 'Smith: '''Hablando de cobardes, donde esta Delbetis? ha huido con el rabo entre las piernas. * '''CJ: '''Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, a el no le merecía la pena perder el tiempo con alguien como tú. * '''Smith: '''Vaya hombre, que pena que no esté aquí, sería el primero en morir. - * '''Smith: '¿Que pasa detective? ¿aún no puede asimilarlo? de verdad pensaba que ibais a derrotarme, la justicia nunca te garantiza una victoria, yo tuve que aprender eso por las malas, ¿no tiene nada que decir? ¿no va a soltar uno de sus discursos? ¿y que pasa contigo delbetis? tampoco dices nada. * (El grupo se mantiene en silencio) * 'Smith: '''Os ha comido la lengua el gato? * 'Álvaro: '¡La lengua es lo que te voy a arrancar yo como sigas vacilando! que valiente eres con estos clones detrás! * '''Smith: '''Vaya, por fin alguien que abre la boca, y encima parece que tienes agallas. - * ''(Después de que la mayoría del grupo muriera) * '''Smith: '''Bueno detective, ¿unas últimas palabras? * '''CJ: '''Si, Smith por favor, quiero hacerte una petición, has matado a todos y cada uno de mis amigos y seres queridos, todos hemos sufrido por tu culpa, y se que quieres matarme y cumplir tu venganza, pero por favor, no mates a natalia ni a cindy, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, es entre tu y yo, te lo suplico déjalas vivir. * '''Natalia: '''CJ no supliques por nosotras, tu has seguido conmigo hasta el final, al menos así podré reunirme con mi papá * '''Smith: ''(Recuerda un momento con su hijo Erick y esposa Amanda cuando estaban vivos)'' * 'CJ: '¿Smith? * 'Smith: '''Esta bien, aceptaré tu petición, dejaré libres a la mujer y a la niña, ellas podrán marcharse luego de que yo escape de aquí, eso si, si mas tarde vuelven a interponerse en mi camino, no volveré a ser tan buena persona. * '''CJ: '''Nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero gracias. Gracias por dejarlas vivir. * '''Smith: '''Quien lo iba a pensar? el detective Johnson rendido y humillado... * '''Clon: '¿Le ejecutamos ya? * 'Smith: '''No, al detective lo ejecutaré yo mismo. Me duele admitirlo, pero has sido un digno rival, me lo has puesto muy difícil en varias ocasiones. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en el infierno. * ''(Smith saca su 9mm y apunta a CJ) * 'Smith: '''Hasta nunca detective... (''Dispara) - * '''Juan: '''Bueno CJ y que vamos a hacer ahora? * '''CJ: '''pues hay que volver rápido a casa, como llegue tarde a cenar Jessica me va a matar. * '''Juan: '''Me refería en general. Smith está eliminado, y Ezequiel está en prisión, aunque parece que ha cambiado un poco, las mayores amenazas de Los Santos han sido eliminadas, que haremos ahora? * '''CJ: '''Ahora? pues llevo un mes de vacaciones, así que es hora de volver al trabajo. Los detectives Johnson y Moreno vuelven a la acción, no habrá caso que se nos resista. * '''Juan: '''Eso eso! somos la leche, no habrá crímenes ni misterios mientras nosotros sigamos vivos! * '''CJ: '''La vida del detective... * '''Juan: '''La vida del detective es la mejor, no tiene preocupación, pasadme la botella de ron compañeros! * '''CJ: '''Eso es la vida del pirata idiota. * '''Juan: '''Ya decía yo que me sonaba extraño. * '''CJ: '''Nosotros hemos elegido la vida del detective, y es el camino que siempre recorreremos. * '''Mujer escondida en los árboles: '''Así que no habrá más misterios eh? Continuidad * Después de dos largas temporadas que duraron dos años, se revela que fueron un sueño de CJ por haber estado en coma por el disparo que Smith le proporcionó en la fábrica. * Se ve que personas que CJ soñó en el Apocalipsis Zombie existían, personas como Kevin Ryman, Cindy Lennox, Natalia López, y el Secuaz de Smith que le ayudó a combatir contra el Equipo de CJ y Sergio. * Ezequiel reaparece con vida y esto alegra a los fans de Sergiodelbetis. * A pesar de que varias personas que CJ soñó existían, faltaron otros personajes como Aurelio o Celia Sánchez, pero sobretodo, al Big Bad de la cuarta temporada El Destripador, Sergiodelbetis confirmó que al existir algunos personajes como Kevin o Cindy, dio a entender que todos los demás si existían realmente, por lo que puede que estén vivos. * Se confirma la muerte del Doctor Mike Smith, luego de estar mucho tiempo como antagonista y dando problemas al Equipo de CJ y Sergio. * El Antagonista es el vencedor de esta temporada, ejecutando al protagonista CJ, no obstante todo fue un sueño. * Se muestra como mueren los personajes principales de la serie, como Juan Moreno, Sergiodelbetis y Jessica Connor. Notas * Sergiodelbetis dijo que la pelea de Sergio y Juan contra los ciegos fueron las mas difíciles de grabar. * Este es el segundo episodio más largo de toda la serie, el primero es "Enfréntate a Tus Miedos" y el tercero "La Unión Hace La Fuerza". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Quinta temporada de El Asesino Perfecto